You drive me crazy
by jonna90
Summary: a short crossover. Sorry it's my first fanfic ever! English is not my native language.
1. Chapter 1

_You drive me crazy - Hetaoni/naruto crossover part 1_

_Sorry it's my first fanfic ever! English is not my native language so please be gentle, but I don't mind being corrected. If you want to read, go on._

* * *

You drive me crazy

Normal Pov .

A young boy at the age of four ran through the crowded streets of konoha.

Loud shouts were heard among the crowd as he blindly passed them. He waved his hands to move people out of his way, he constantly ran into people pushing them aside as he ran. He had large tears running down his big blue eyes as he ran for his life.

He was being chased by a group men in black uniforms and they where throwing kunais after him. The boy's name is Naruto Usumaki, not the most loved or wanted child but rather close to the exact opposite. Naruto was hated by the villagers of his own village. He himself didn't know why they hated him, and nether would anyone tell him. Naruto did not know anything, he had been a victim of abuse sense he was a baby. He did not have parents' ore any relatives. Naruto was a lost child, both mentally and psychically.

He was terrified. He wanted to hide, to get away. He kept on running till he saw an alleyway dive in to the right, right before a ramen shop. He ran in and hid behind two large garbage cans that were placed near the alley exit. He heard shouts from the civilians that were chased after him. Naruto was scared, his heart was beating fast. He had just bumped into a man by accident and the man just started screaming and threatening him to kill him, and when a larger group of men got involved he had ran for his life. But the men started to chase after him.

Now Naruto sat there hidden behind trashcans near his favorite ramen shop. He wished no one had seen him hide because he new they would say where he was to those men. But he went lucky this time. No one had seen him or even paid attention to him, not even the people that ate at the ramen shop.

He heard yells and whisper coming from the civilians outside and drew his knees up to his chest. He was freezing, he wore only a thin orange jumpsuit that was just a little too small for him. He had dropped his green goggles' when he ran. They had flown of his head as he had jumped over a house. Naruto was quiet and sat there till sunset.

When Naruto finally got up from where he had sat for hours he walked up to the small ramen shop and sat down on one of the chairs. There where only two other costumers sitting a few stalls beside him and ate ramen. They paid no attention to the new boy.

The streets weren't as crowded at night when most of the other shops had closed around six. There were only about ten people in sight so Naruto felt a little safer. Thought it is said to be more dangerous at night, Naruto paid no mind of the darkness. It mostly gave him a better chance to escape.

"One pork ramen, please." Naruto said, keeping his head down.

"Coming right up!" said the man that worked there. Naruto had been many times here so he new the owners pretty well. A young girl in her early teens handed a bowl of ramen for him to eat. "Here you go" she said.

* * *

Gilberts Pov.

I sat at my desk reading the latest news on my laptop. I wanted to know if something new has happened in Germany sense me and my brother had been away. I've felt homesick the last couple days, so has my brother. Ever sense we moved away from our homeland I've had this uneasy feeling, I miss my parents and my grandfather like hell. I haven't seen them in what seems like forever.

I roll down on my mouse, checking if there is something I missed. The latest news has been about kidnappings and crazy politician.

'Damn.' I think to myself as I close my computer I rose from my chair and walk out from my bedroom.

I walk down the stairs when suddenly I hear a crashing sound. Like a vase had fallen to the floor. I heard someone curse loudly and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen where I saw my brother, picking up small glass bits from the floor beneath the kitchen counter, beside him stood Feliciano, a short Italian man with red brownish hair. He had a startled expression on his face as he watched Ludwig pick up piece by piece, small glass bits and put them in his other hand.

"What happened? "

"Ve~ I'm sorry I didn't mean to drop it!" Feliciano shouts waiving both his hands in the air.

"Damn, damn, damn! Couldn't you have been a little move careful!" Ludwig shouted at Feliciano as he stood up.

"Veee! I'm so sorry! Uaah! I really am!" Feliciano started to cry hysterically. He stopped waiving and put his hands on his face. He was afraid to look at Ludwig. Ludwig on the other hand wasn't angry anymore; he was move sad for making Feliciano cry.

He turned to the sink and opened the cabinet to throw all the glass bits he had collected in his hands away. He turned back towards Feliciano and grabbed his wrists.

"Okay, that's enough!" he said, trying to get eye-contact with the smaller boy, who was now shaking his head.

"Yo! What happened here?" I asked to make myself known. I was standing in the doorway looking at them confused. I saw Feliciano jump at my outburst.

"Gilbert! Don't scare us like that!" shouted Ludwig looking embarrassed his whole face red.

"Hey, I heard someone shouting. What going on?" I ask again. Ludwig calmed down and looked at the dinner table.

"Feliciano dropped a glass I handed to him to put on the table.

Dinner is soon ready and Feliciano wanted to help set the table." Explained Ludwig.

"Well, you better finish soon because I just heard a car pull into our driveway." I said with an unease smirk.

* * *

Narutos pov:

"Thanks Ayame" I whisper. Ayame gives me a soft smile. "No Prob." She whispers back looking at me sadly. I knew she pitied me for being treated the way I am. She was an angelic person, never wanting to see other people hurt. I knew she wanted to tell me that all will be okey; you could see it in her eyes. She was fit to be a mother thought she only was thirteen.

Teuchi soon saw his number one costumer; his good mood sank when he saw in what condition the boy was in. His clothes where dirty and ripped on some places. He felt bad for the boy so he sighed and said with his gruff voice:

"Tonight it's on the house, kid. You look tired, eat and go home to sleep. But take some ramen with you; you have to have something to eat for breakfast, thought it's not the healthiest. "He said without turning towards Naruto and continued washing the dishes.

Later That night I was walking towards my apartment. I felt like shit, I hadn't had a proper meal in days and hadn't gotten much sleep because of it. I was shit tired and wanted to sleep.

Soon I was inside of my apartment. I took of my shoes and walked right to my bedroom not bothering to brush my teeth. I took of my clothes and crept under the blanket. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

* * *

Gilberts Pov:

It came by a surprise when our grandfather's car unexpectedly pulled up on our parking lot in front of our house. I ran to the front door leaving Ludwig and Feliciano in the kitchen. I opened the door as he stepped out of his black Escalade. I smiled and ran up to him and hugged him.

* * *

_I am not sure if I am going to continue on this but if someone likes the start i'll do it._


	2. Chapter 2

Well thank you to you who read the first part and I hope this part will be satisfying to you too.

Gilberts Pov.

"hey old man!" I greeted my grandfather. Happy to have him come visit. Even thought I had a huge grin on my face my grandfather still wore his usual stone serious face he had had sense I was a child. He may never really show it but I could tell he felt pleased I came out to greet him. Seriously! Luddy and he were like the perfect sample of the father like son thing many old ladies's often mumbled about.

At that moment Ludwig and Feliciano decided to walk out the door. "So you came just in time for dinner" Ludwig said with a small beryl there smile. "That I did" Germania answered.

We all sat at the table later that night talking about everything that had happened these few months. Germania and my and Luddy's parents had been busy with work nearly all the time and had just enough time to call once or twice a week. It felt so nice to see one of them after so long, or at least it felt like an life time to me.

Anyway.

Narutos pov.

Damn I was tired last night. I slept at least 12 hours! It was already 3 o'clock when I woke up today. The memories of last night still fresh in mind I sat up in my bed, lifting swiftly my feet off it and walked towards my bathroom. I didn't bother closing the door after me as I took of the remaining cloth and got in my small shower.

It felt so good to take a long hot shower, letting my small cuts and bruises sting under the force of the water. If I had enough money I would probably stay there the whole day.

'No, forget it.' I thought as I heard my sumac grumbled. I stepped out of the shower and left the bathroom with only a towel around my waist. I headed strait to the kitchen and just then I remembered that I hadn't put the ramen I got yesterday in the fridge. I had left it on the floor beside my cloth pile.

Sorry, I had to upload something.. So I put this up. It's not finished or even near the end but I just want to tell you guys I kind of am tired of this pairing, and I am sorry to say I may not continue on with this story. BUT! If some one is so nice and feels like this story needs an ending feel free to continue it from were I left off. I really don't mind I am thinking of starting a crossover between game of thrones and something.. May be harry potter or hetalia but don't wait for it, it may never happen.


End file.
